The invention relates to a radial shaft sealing ring which comprises a stiffening ring having an angular profile with a first limb pointing radially inwardly and a second limb extending axially. A sealing lip disposed on the radially inwardly pointing end of the first limb extends substantially parallel to the second limb. An annular seal of rubber elastic material is disposed in recesses on the second limb in the area enveloping the first limb.
Such a radial shaft sealing ring is disclosed in West German Pat. No. 3,405,513. The stiffening ring that is used therein consists of deep-drawn sheet steel, which makes manufacturing expensive and makes it difficult to use automatic tools to install the radial shaft sealing ring when ready for use.
It is an objective of the present invention to devise a radial shaft sealing ring which overcomes these disadvantages of the design described above.